Otus
Summary Otus is a young owl from the small floating village of Vellie. Training under Asio, the protector of the village, he was born mute and is not considered very capable by those around him, including his master. However, after a troublemaker appeared in the village, Otus and his only friend, Geddy, eventually track him down into a nearby ruin and attempt to catch him. However, upon their return, they find that pirates had invaded the village, since it turned out that the troublemaker was really here to find an ancient Owl Relic that was hidden deep in the ruin. After the pirates left with their treasure, Asio assigned Otus with preventing the pirates from obtaining any more relics, and thus, the young owl's journey began. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Otus Origin: Owlboy Gender: Male Age: 12 or 13 years old Classification: Owl-In-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Summoning (Can summon Geddy, Alphonse or Twig to help him in battle, and can switch between them at a moment's notice) Fire and Explosion Manipulation (Via Alphonse), Energy Projection (Via Geddy), Thread Manipulation (Via Twig) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Otus can smash large rocks apart in two hits) Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to Molstrom, who was able to throw an anchor at this speed) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Otus is able to lift a large bell which weighs this much) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ Stamina: High, can fly for extended lengths of time Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with his allies Standard Equipment: Owl Cloak, Ancient Transportation Relic Intelligence: Above Average. He has shown the capability to solve many different kinds of puzzles and manage to fight bosses by himself if need be Weaknesses: He has no good long range options in combat by himself. He cannot fly for very long if there is not enough air for him to breathe, such as the edge of the stratosphere Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Otus can use his Transportation Relic to summon one of his friends, either Geddy, Alphonse or Twig, which he can then pick up and fly around as they fire at the opponent with their appropriate weapons. He can also switch between his three friends instantly in combat, allowing a fair bit of versatility with his combat strategy. *Otus is also able to use his Owl Cloak to attack by quickly spinning and flicking it at his target. It doesn't do much damage, but it can bounce away enemy projectiles and knock back his opponents. Others Notable Victories: Alfe (Problem Solverz) Alfe's Profile (Speed was equalized) Colonel Sanders (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) Colonel Sanders' Profile (Speed was equalized, Sanders was in his second key) Hank Hill (King of The Hill) Hank’s Profile (Speed was equalized, 9-A Hank was used) Notable Losses: Centipede (Pixels) Centipede's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Thread Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Owlboy